Letting Go
by FutureDust
Summary: Tragedy strikes Bella, leaving her lonelier than she's ever been before and incapable of moving on. Rosalie is there to support her for when she decides to let go. One shot.


**This is something I wrote last year for my Englsih portfolio. I'm quite fond of this story and didn't like the idea of it just living in my computer documents, so decided to do something with it. FanFiction seemed to be my best bet and hopefully you'll all be as fond of it as I am. Please feel free to tell me what you think of it :)**

**I own nothing, Twlight fully belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

The bedroom is dark. Curtains closed, lights off, Bella is surrounded in darkness.

She lies on the bed, curled securely on top of the blanket, grasping its softness tightly in her hands, revelling in its warmth, enclosed in the smell of her best friend that still lingers. The pale purple of the material blends well with the silver of her skin, but contrasts slightly with her mahogany hair.

Her face is smoothed out and her breathing even as she remembers the times she and her sister used to laugh about their names. _Isabella and Mary Alice_. When anyone asked about it, they would reply with the simple answer of, "Our mother was very eccentric."

The noise of the door creaking open doesn't startle her, she doesn't move or flinch, just lies frozen. The bed dips with someone's weight and she doesn't have to look up to know who it is. After the accident, the girl had been everywhere, watching her. A small hand comes up to brush a strand of hair behind her ear, before reaching down to clutch her hand.

No words are spoken, none are needed. Aura chokes out a sob as her friend clutches her hand harder.

"I miss her already." Bella's voice is merely a whisper as she grips the blanket harder in her hands.

Rosalie smiles sadly, whispering, "I know you do."

"She was my best friend."

"I know."

"This isn't fair..." Bella's voice trails off brokenly in exasperation.

"I'm sorry."

"What am I supposed to do?"

Her friend smiles sadly again, chuckling without humour, breathing out, "Everything you can."

The girl begins to sob as Rosalie holds her in a close embrace. A lone picture stands tall nest to the bed the girls lie on. A picture of two girls, so different yet so similar. Best friends and sisters. Twins.

.

.

.

The cold wind bites harshly at her skin and face, the smell of the salt and sea smothering her, so much that she can hardly breathe. Yet Bella stays planted where she is, the coarse sand rubbing against her bare legs brutally, but she welcomes the pain.

Water crashes loudly against the rocks, deafening her as she sits motionless, staring intently at the ocean. More specifically, at the large, bright orange buoy that swims alone far out at sea.

From where she sits, it's just a mere orange blob against the expansive ocean. But she saw it, she always saw it, as it bobs up and down peacefully.

The buoy was mocking her, she knew that it was and she glares at it tensely as it continues to move casually.

She hates the buoy.

Bella closes her eyes and breathes in heavily, holding it for a moment before exhaling languidly. Opening her eyes, she watches as the sky begins to grow pink, reflecting in the water, merging with the blue and green, looking like marble. Watching the water ripple and collide, it doesn't take long before her eyelids begin to slip and she closes her eyes once again.

She is tired. So tired.

"You're going to have to stop this, you know." Rosalie's voice rings out, barely heard over the thunderous sounds of the water, but Bella still hears her and rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"Seriously Rose, you're going to have to stop popping out of nowhere. And please, would you just leave me alone?" It is Rose's turn to roll her eyes and she strolls over lightly until she reaches Bella, perching herself next to her.

"No can do. You're just going to have to put up with it for a while." She looks towards the girl next to her and watches as her jaw tenses and her fingers dig into her arms relentlessly. Bella's eyebrow twitches in annoyance as she grinds her teeth together silently.

"Really, Rosalie, it's beginning to get on my nerves."

"Well, really, Bella. Being here, it's not helping you move on. It's keeping you in the past. You have to stop coming here, stop looking at the past and move forward. It's time to let go."

"But I don't want to."

Her hands begin to shake slightly, as she rubs them up and down her arms. Bella glances at the buoy once more, clutching sand tightly in her hands by her sides.

Hatred boils up within her, causing her to grind the grains of sand against her palm, the rough particles rubbing against her skin harshly.

She lets the sand go, taking her eyes off the ocean for a second to watch as it carelessly falls from between her fingertips. Wiping her hands on her jean shorts, she reaches up to the silver chain on her neck and fingers it gently. A small, silver, bird pendant hangs from the chain, it's arms spread as if in flight, and her fingers lightly touch the tips of the wings.

A gift from Alice.

A figure walks past the duo and Bella is instantly captivated, watching the person intently as the girl maked her way towards the edge of the ocean.

She stops just as her toes come in contact with the cold water and she shivers slightly. Breathing in, she slowly drops to her knees and reaches towards the water, letting go of a lone pink coloured daisy, watching as it begins to drift with the waves.

Out towards the buoy before it beings to sink.

"She looks nothing like you." Rose's voice breaks the silence but Bella does not look away from the girl.

"I know, " she smiles then, warm and affectionate, "nobody used to believe that we were twins." Her smile vanishes as she is reminded of what she has lost.

They continue watching for a few minutes until Bella finally speaks, "I lost all this." She murmurs, taking her eyes off the girl to look at Rosalie. "I lost everything. I lost her, Alice, because of a reckless mistake." She laughs at herself while shaking her head.

Rose looks at Bella for a moment, nodding silently before they both look at Alice once more.

"I thought I was invincible." Bella explains. "I thought I could do anything, but I was wrong. And now..." She looks towards Rose again tearfully, "Now I have nothing. I am nothing."

Flashing images play through her head, as if on replay, an occurence she cannot prevent or control. The way the wind whipped in her hair, water splashing her face, the feeling of being at home. She remembers the way she had jumped into the sea, the roughness of it as it hit her face. The force of the tide was all new to her, conditions she had never been subjected to.

She remembers the force of the water as it pulled her under, her heart beating erratically. The hazy shadows and unknown shapes. Then complete darkness before everything stopped.

She remembers everything.

Rose smiles sadly at her, grasping her hand tightly, "It's time to let go, Bella."

Tears begin to fall from her eyes as she listens to Rosalie's words, knowing that she is right.

She stands up slowly and walks towards her twin. Bella stands next to her, watching Alice as she looks at the buoy. Lightly, she touches Alice's hand with her own, knowing that somehow, she can feel it.

She watches as Alice closes her eyes, smiling, before whispering, "Goodbye."

Then, she turns around and walks to where Rose waits for her. Her guardian.

And finally, she lets go.


End file.
